User blog:Zombijou/Monte Carlo: Felix's Jury Speech
First of all congratulations to the three of you! This season certainly wasn't the easiest but you guys did what we all wanted to do and no one can take that away from you! You're all rockstars! I don't have a lot planned for this so most of it is just gonna be me winging it. I'll start with Rhys: Rhys, most of the people on the jury are saying you had the best social game out of everyone in the jury and while I commend that you did regularly check in with me, I kinda felt that most of our talks felt extremely disingenuous, like you made feel as though you really just talked to me because you absolutely had to which is unfortunate because I always loved talking to you, maybe that's just my perception though, please do correct me if I'm wrong about that! On top of that, I feel like you've talked about it plenty in your speech, but I still can't quite grasp what you actually did strategically. It seemed to me as if your only real "move" in the game was always knowing who everyone else was voting for but while that's commendable, I wouldn't say that was a benefit of your strategic game, but of your social game! Again, would love to see if you agree or not! Also, I may come across as harsh and overly critical but I do think you played a solid game and you probably picked the best 2 people to sit next to at this point. Also also, I can't believe this is the fourth time we played together and you made FTC each time (F2 once when we played Big Brother), congrats! Liam: I find it to be pretty ironic that my absolute top guy in the community LITERALLY got me voted out because he self-voted. Chances are the revote still could have killed me but you had me screaming at my damn host chat when the deadline drew closer and closer. That was my most unfortunate vote out to date BAR NONE and the worst part about it is that I can't really be mad at you, although it would have probably been good to know that you wouldn't be back before deadline, just as a heads up because I could have planned ahead! Now you're quite obviously the front runner for my vote, just because I feel like I understand your game the best out of all the jurors because we simply worked together the closest. What the jurors didn't like about your speech was the fact that you only kinda recapped the game but I really want you to explain to us why you DESERVE to win. Not just how and why you played the game you played. Good luck �� Emma: I hope you know that I think you're an amazing presence in this community, but right now I think you've got the smallest chance to get my vote, simply because we unfortunately never talked. I will still give you a question and hey, maybe you'll absolutely blow me away with your answer! People keep saying your decisions were quite erratic and I would have to agree even though I only witnessed one instance of you being erratic and it was my vote out. I think it was an erratic decision because I was no threat to you and didn't even plan on taking you out and I feel like the only reason you made thst move was because of Touchy Subjects. You were deemed as the biggest disappointment of the season and only at that point did you think that you had to start making moves and you just picked out a scape goat and that was me. Again, I would love for you to prove me wrong. Was that move an erratic decision or a well thought out move and if so, how did it benefit you? Love all of you guys, I hope I wasn't too harsh with anything I said there, best of luck!!! ❤❤❤ Category:Blog posts